Do I Have to Cry for You?
by Guitarchick727
Summary: Danny thinks that he won't find his true love in a fan but when Claire walks up to him he realizes he's wrong.After screwing up the relationship with the perfect woman for him, he has to somehow figure out how to get her back into his life.  2 part story
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sweat pours off of me as I leave the stage. Another good show that made millions of fans happy. It was an afternoon concert for a change, so I had to clean up quickly and head for the meet-and-greet. Twenty or thirty teenage girls dying for a chance to be with a pop star. They didn't stand a chance.

I was looking for the one and she wouldn't be a fan. I couldn't fall in love with someone who was in love with the person they've only read about in magazines. They didn't know the real Danny Jones. Plus most of the girls weren't even legal for me to date. The 'one' would be older and someone I met outside of McFly. She wouldn't be here.

I followed behind the guys to the hallway out of the dressing room. To my right was a petite blonde with a McFly backstage pass around her neck. She smiled at me as I walked by. She was cute and older than most girls at the show. Most girls were about thirteen, but she had to at least be nineteen.

As the last fan walked away with a smile and autographs, the boys and I headed back inside. There she was still standing against the wall. I had to talk to her. I stood against the wall facing her. We spent the first few minutes staring at each other. Finally I decided to speak, "Hi, I'm Danny."

"I know who you are. I'm Claire," She had an American accent which surprised me. It was intriguing and quite lovely.

"What are you doing here in England? I'm pretty sure from your accent that you're not from around here."

She played with the backstage pass twirling it between her fingers. "I won a contest to fly here and see you guys perform live."

"Did you enjoy the show? I would hate for your trip to be rotten because you hated the show." I moved a little closer to her, so close I could feel her breathing on me; I could smell her lip gloss. She was more than I was expecting at this meet-and-greet or any meet-and-greet for that matter. But she couldn't be the one…she was at a McFly function.

She smiled brightly at me. "I had a great time. Best of all I got to meet my favorite McFly boy."

I moved a strand of hair out of her face. Her hair was soft to the touch. "I'm glad you had a good time." I'm not exactly sure what happened next, but somehow I kissed her. Her lips were pressed against mine and I could now taste her vanilla lip gloss. I held her to me until we both needed to catch our breath.

A man behind called Claire, "Claire, it's time to go back to the hotel. Say good-bye to Danny."

Claire's face saddened. She looked at me and I could tell what she was going to ask me next. "Do you think I could get your email address or you cell phone number?" She began to twirl the backstage pass again.

I thought about it for a second. I shook my head no. "I can't. How am I to know you won't give it out to all your friends in the states? I'm sorry." I watched as her facial expression turned to disappointment.

"You can trust me. I'm not like the other fans that you meet." She hoped with her heart that I might change my mind, but I couldn't. I didn't know her all that well. But I could see why she hoped so hard. I had kissed her which was wrong of me. I was out of line.

I shook my head no again. "No, I can't. Sorry," I said quietly. She nodded her head in acknowledgement. She didn't say anything else. She just walked away from me trying to keep her head up.

As I watched her walk away, I realized something very important. I had done something really stupid that I was going to regret for the rest of my life. I realized that she was the 'one'. The 'one' I had been looking for was right there walking away because I did something stupid.

Harry came up beside me. "Let's go man. We have a long trip ahead of us."

I looked at him and knew that I had to try to go after her. I brushed him off and started running after her. I kept bumping into people preventing me to catch up to her. I shoved one of the roadies out of my way. I swung the door open leading to the outside. "Claire!" I yelled. But it was too late. The cab she was in had already pulled down the street. Watching her walk away killed me. I just lost the love of my life because I didn't think I could find her in a fan. She was gone.


	2. Claire 1

Chapter One

I cringed to myself as 'I Don't Know Why,' started to play on my Ipod while I bustled about my bedroom. I pressed the next button to skip my former favorite band and smiled when 'What's My Age Again?' started to play. I started to bop around while I gathered up dirty clothes from the floor. I was half paying attention to what everyone else in my family was doing. I mostly kept to myself since I had returned to America from England. I didn't think about him much, I mean why should I think about him, when he obviously didn't think of me. He didn't want to think about me so I wasn't going to give him the time of day, not even a second.

Things had changed and only my sister had really noticed. Upon arriving home, I wasn't my normal bubbly, hyper self. I was quiet and didn't say much when asked about my experience in England. I had been let down and no one really needed to know. It's not really something that would affect everybody else's lives. It only affected me and my personal opinions.

I threw a few more shirts into the hamper on top of my bed. My back was turned away from my bedroom. I tossed a skirt over my head and it was supposed to land in the hamper. "Hey!" I jumped as my sister's voice scared me. I turned around and saw her pulling my skirt off her head.

I walked over to the door where she stood with my favorite pink skirt hanging off her index finger. "Sorry about that…" I said as I pulled it from off her finger.

She leaned against the door pane and folded her arms across her chest. "Everything okay?"

I turned away from her placing the skirt in the basket. "I'm fine, Court. Why you ask?"

"I don't know, maybe because you just turned off one of your favorite songs. You haven't been the same since you got back from the Mc…"

As she started to say their name, I whipped my body around at the speed of light and pointed my finger at her. "Don't even think about finishing that thought."

Her expression dropped; I had never acted so harshly to her before. I immediately covered my mouth. She stared at me for a moment before speaking again. "Okay, so how long are you going to pretend that nothing happened in England?"

"I…" I started but Courtney unfolded her arms and placed her hands on her hips. This normally meant that she meant business. I huffed and sat down on my bed. "Okay…basically Danny crushed me. I was talking to him after the concert and there was like this instant attraction between the two of us. And we kissed and it was amazing, like first kiss amazing too. But what did I get in the long run: a broken heart. He basically kissed me and told me nothing could ever happen between us because I'm a fan." I closed my eyes and rubbed them. I hadn't really relived that moment until now. I tried hard to erase it from my mind.

I heard my sister's flip flops clapping against her feet getting louder as she walked towards me. I felt the weight on the bed shift as she sat down beside me. I leaned my head against her shoulder as she wrapped her arm around my waist. "I'm sorry Claire. Why didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged my shoulder not really being able to come up with a good excuse. There wasn't much that I didn't tell Courtney so there really was no reason why I hadn't told her. I opened my eyes slightly to see Court chewing her finger nails something she only ever did when she was nervous. "What's wrong? You're biting your nails again."

She bit down on her thumb and nervously spoke. "See, I thought you were upset about Kyle breaking up with you before you went to England. Well I hated seeing you upset so I entered you into another contest…a McFly contest."

I sat up straight and looked her right in the eyes. "You didn't."

"Yeah, I did. It gets worse. The contest is that their casting their female lead for the first video they're releasing as their American debut. And here's the worst part: they asked for pictures."

I covered my eyes again. "Why? What happens if they chose me? I can't face them; I can't face him."

"Well, I was thinking they probably won't choose you twice to be a contest winner anyway. But I thought it might cheer you up to hear that they're coming here."

I pushed myself off my bed and sat at my laptop. I flipped open the screen and it proceeded to start up. After it was booted up, I opened Internet Explorer and typed in the oh-so familiar web address. I clicked on the 'Enter Contest' button and quickly skimmed the contest rules. I went to the bottom of the page and started to enter the information it was asking for. I checked over my shoulder to see my sister leaning off my bed to see what I was doing.

"I already entered you, remember?" she questioned from behind me.

I glanced over my shoulder again. "I'm entering you into the contest too. That way they might pick you instead of me, thinking that you are me."

"Okay…" she dragged on not really knowing where I was going with this.

I finished the entry form and uploaded a picture of her where she resembled me quite a lot. I clicked send and sat back against the back of my computer chair. Let's hope this works.


End file.
